Magic In The Air
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: When Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are forced into drinking strange coloured liquid, there lives change when they discover they are no longer completely human. Couples- Puckleberry, Quam, Finntanna, Bartie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first supernatural story! I'm not exactly sure where it's going and some of it might not make sense, but I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Texts:<em>

_Finn- Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel: Hey girls, meet me in the choir room in ten- Finn_

_Quinn: Its Saturday Finn, why do you want to go to school?_

_Finn: It's important, just come- Finn_

_Quinn: Okay :/_

_Santana: Why? _

_Finn: Just come_

_Santana: Whatever_

_Brittany: Okay, see ya soon_

_Finn: ;)_

_Rachel: I don't know why but it must be important so I'll see you soon_

_Finn: Thank you_

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked when she saw Quinn, Brittany and Santana getting out of their cars in the school parking lot.<p>

"Finn asked us to come," Quinn replied simply.

"I wonder what's going on?" Brittany asked as the four girls headed for te choir room.

"I guess we'll find out," Santana said.

"Finn?" Rachel said when tee walked into the choir room.

"Finnnn!" Quinn called when no one was in sight.

"Wait a second..." Rachel said, thinking.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Didn't Finn say his phone was stolen yesterday?" she replied suddenly getting really worried.

Before anyone had a chance to reply, the door they had entered the choir room was closed and locked.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked seriously.

"I don't know but I think we should get out off here." Santana said.

They hurried off to the other door but were stopped.

"Don't even think about it..." A man appeared in front of the door, closing it and locking it behind him.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked, fear in her voice.

"You don't need to know who I am. I just need you four girls for a little experiment of mine." he said suspiciously, walking over to the piano, where a mysterious looking brown box sat.

"What do you mean 'a little experiment'?" Santana asked as the girls moved closer, griping each others hands tightly.

"You'll see..." the man replied. He opened the box and pulled out four bottles. One was full of a blue liquid, another a pink, another a red and the last a white.

The girls looked suspiciously at the bottles that seemed to be, glowing?

"Quinn?" The man said and Quinn started to shake.

"How do you know my name?" Quinn asked.

"I know a lot of things. This one is for you," he said, handing Quinn the bottle of blue liquid.

He forced it into her hand and she looked at it with wide eyes.

"Rachel!" he said enthusiastically. "This one is for you."

Rachel looked at the pink liquid in the bottle that he had handed her.

"Santana, this is yours," he said, handing her the bottle of red liquid.

"And Brittany, this is yours," he said, giving the final bottle of white liquid to her.

"What are these?" Santana asked, looking at the bottle suspiciously.

"Magic." the man replied cooly.

"Magic?" Rachel replied.

"Drink that and I'll leave," he said, referencing to the bottles in each girls hand.

"No way!" Quinn said, cautious of the liquid.

"Okay, then you don't leave." he said simply.

"What do you want with us? And what is this... stuff, going to do to us?" Rachel asked.

"I told you, I came here to get you I drink that. It won't hurt you... I promise, but it will get you out of here."

"Fine." Quinn said as she started to open the bottle.

"Don't you dare Quinn... I'm calling the cops." Santana said, reaching for her phone.

"Don't bother, you won't get reception in here... I thought of everything."

Santana put her phone away and took another look at the bottle."We drink this, you let us go?"

"Thats right." he said.

"Fine," Santana looked at her friends who all nodded.

They each opened the bottles and cautiously drank the condense.

"Yum!" Brittany said, licking her lips when she finished.

The man looked at his watch and started whispering, "five, four, three, two... one."

The girls started coughing and took deep harsh breaths before collapsing to the ground.

"Job done!" the man said as he packed up his box and left.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the four girls still lay out cold on the floor of the choir room. Each bottle sat loosely in there hand, the entire condense gone.<p>

Rachel's eyes fluttered before she opened them and found herself staring at the ceiling of the choir room.

"Quinn? Brittany? Santana?" she said, sitting up and staring at her friends that were still out.

Brittany mumbled and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"How did we get here?" Quinn asked, also sitting up.

"That man remember, he made us drink those freaky potions." Santana said, referencing to her empty bottle.

"So much for not hurting us, we were out for two hours." Quinn said, looking at her watch.

"Well it looks like his gone now, let's go home." Rachel said, standing i'l and heading for the door.

"I'm scared, what exactly did that stuff do to us?" Brittany asked as they started walking to there cars.

"I don't know, but I think we should stay together, just to make sure nothing happens." Rachel said. "My dads are out for the weekend, do you three wanna sleep over tonight?"

"That's a good idea," Quinn said, biting her lip.

"We'll go home and grab our stuff and meet at your house at 5:00 okay?" Santana said, unlocking her car.

"Sounds good, see you then," Rachel said as each of the girls headed there own way.

* * *

><p>It was almost five and Rachel sat in her bedroom thinking about the earlier events.<p>

There was a knock at the door and she looked out her window to see her three friends standing at the door.

"Hey!" she said, opening the door.

"Yay, we're all still alive!" Santana joked

"Ha ha," Rachel laughed sarcastically. "I wouldn't joke about this, we still don't know what happened.

"Well, I don't feel any different," Quinn said as the four headed to Rachel's bedroom.

"Me neither, I wouldn't worry to much," Brittany said, throwing her stuff on the floor of Rachel's room and lying on her bed.

"What ever you say," Rachel said also crashing face first onto the bed.

"Hey, Rach, I didn't know you got a tattoo!" Santana said as she saw the tattoo on Rachel's back.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel replied, sitting up.

"On you back," Quinn said, who had also noticed it.

Rachel for up and stood in front of her full length mirror, turning slightly and pulling up her shirt a little.

"Okay... how did that get there?" she asked worriedly, staring at the pink flower that had been permanently imprinted on the middle of her lower back.

"Hey! I have one too," Brittany said, looking at the same spot on her back where a white star had been imprinted.

"Whoa... okay, this is getting creepy." Quinn said, worried.

"I knew something what up. What about you two?" Rachel asked the other two girls.

"Santana took Rachel's place at the mirror and pulled up her shirt to reveal a red lightning bolt across her back.

"What the... what is this?" she asked, running her finger across it.

"Who knows? But I've got one too," Quinn said, showing her friends the blue seashell on her back.

"My dads are going to kill me if they find out," Rachel said nervously.

"Is that seriously what's on your mind right now?" Quinn raised her voice. "How did these even get here?"

"I don't know... Let's just, get in our pajamas and watch a movie or something," Santana said, searching through her bag.

"I call first shower!" Quinn said, opening the door to Rachel's bathroom.

"Okay, be quick!" Rachel called after her.

Quinn looked in mirror and gently ran her thumb over the seashell 'tattoo.'

She shook her head, trying to stop herself from stressing.

Just as she was about to get into the shower Quinn felt her legs go numb.

She stepped back as best se could, loosing her balance and all feeling in her feet.

Falling down and staring down at her legs. Legs that were no longer there, she screamed.

"Quinn! Quinn are you okay?" she heard Rachel call from outside the bathroom.

"My legs are gone!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Santana called as she opened the door, the three girls walking in and staring at Quinn.

They gasped, Quinn was lying across the bathroom floor, her legs were replaced by a tail and her chin length hair now fell down her back and on the floor.

Her tail was a shiny blue-green colour with a matching strapless bra. Her blonde hair was in soft curls with blue streaks and she had a blue and green glow around her eyes like eye shadow.

"Your a mermaid!" Brittany shouted, not sure whether to be excited or scared.

"I know... but how?" Quinn said, freaking out as her hands ran across her tail.

"I bet that had something to do with those bottles," Rachel said nervously.

"Really?" Santana said sarcastically.

"What am I going to do?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, but for now, lets get you to my bed," Rachel said, as all three girls bent down to pick there mermaid friend up.

"Quinn this tail weighs a tone," Santana said, as they struggled to carry her.

"Yeah it's not a walk in the park for me either," Quinn replied as they lay her down on the bed. "Could I maybe have a glass of water Rach?"

"Yeah, sure thing," she said, walking into the bathroom to get the water.

"Ouch!" Rachel said as she handed Quinn the water.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"I can't feel my back," Rachel said, pressing her hand on it, trying to regain the feeling.

"That's how mine started, but it was in my legs," Quinn said, looking worried.

In what seemed to be the blink of an eye, Rachel's clothes had been replaced with a floaty pink dress that had ribbon running through the center. Her hair was curled, she had a ring of flowers placed on top of her head and her on her feet were pink flats that were tied ballerina style up to her knee.

The girls looked at Rachel in shock ad there eyes caught sight of the shimmering, translucent wings that came from the back of her dress.

"Wow." Brittany said, her jaw wide. "You're a fairy!"

Rachel ran to the mirror and looked at her self from all directions, her face showed panic, but she also like the look of it.

"I'm really scared now," Santana said, rubbing her hands together.

As if on cue, Santana's clothes were replaced by red fishnet stockings, a short strapless red dress and chocker necklace, with red lace-up, knee-high heel boots. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she seemed to have now owned twice as much hair. Peeking through her hair were two red points.

Quinn giggled. "Now you really are Satan."

"Wait… you're a mermaid, you're a fairy… and I'm a devil, what is this?" Santana asked, still a little in shock from her transformation.

"I'm an angel!" Brittany said happily.

The three girls were too distracted from Santana's transformation that they didn't notice that Brittany had as well.

She was now a short wearing a white and silver dress that had quite a puffy skirt. Her hair was in a low side bun, with silver glitter throughout it. She had knee-high white socks and silver high heels. Hovering above her head was a white halo that the girls all stared at in amazement.

"It that even possible?" Santana said, waving her hand through the gap between Brittany's head and the halo.

"Is any of this really possible?" Quinn stated.

"True," Santana shrugged.

The four girls spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out what they were going to do but also admiring there new appearances.

Quinn wondered what it would be like to swim, while Rachel wanted to know if she could fly. Santana was still questioning how she became a 'devil,' while Brittany spent the evening trying to see her halo.

To say they were confused was an understatement…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'm not really sure where it's going but if you want me to keep going, I have a few ideas so please say if you want to read more. Also, what couples would you like to see? <strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, thank you to everyone who has been reading! The italics in this chapter is what the characters are thinking, it's not said out loud! Also, a lot of Brittany and Santana's features will be similar! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The girls spent the night in Rachel's room, talking and thinking about what they could do.<p>

"Do you think we should tell someone?" Rachel asked.

"No way! We'll only freak people out and they'll lock us up," Santana replied. "Especially Quinn," She added, referencing to the mermaid.

"Thanks San," Quinn said sarcastically. "But she's right, we can't tell anyone."

"So what do we do? Stay like this for the rest of our lives?" Rachel asked, looking once again at her fairy appearance in the mirror.

The girls started arguing about what to do and what was going to happen. It was getting later and later before they finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn was awoken by a strong wind bashing against the open window.<p>

Getting off Rachel's bed and walking to the bathroom, she stared at her sleepy self in the mirror.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she noticed her previously chin length hair was now long past her back.

She was quickly woken up when the events of the day before came back to her. "I thought that was just a dream," she whispered to herself.

Observing her legs she was extremely confused as to why her hair was so long but her tail was gone.

"Rach?" Quinn whispered, walking back into the room. She observed her other three friends and noticed that they were no longer in there transformed state.

"Mmm?" Rachel groaned.

"Get up!" Quinn said a little too loud, waking Brittany and Santana.

"Thanks Quinn, that's definitely how we want to be woken up," Santana said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" Brittany asked, placing her pillow over her face in hope to block out the light.

"About 8:30," Rachel said, throwing herself back on her bed.

"Ugh, wake me in four hours," Santana said, also covering her face with her pillow.

"Um, guys, do you even remember what happened yesterday?" Quinn asked.

"What do y…" Rachel didn't finish her sentence; she quickly sat back up, the memories coming back to her. "That actually happened didn't it?" she said worriedly.

"Well I'm pretty sure my hair didn't grow this long over night," Quinn started, running her fingers through her long golden hair. "And you might what to take a closer look at your skin."

Rachel gave Quinn a confused look as she examined her skin. It was now a lot paler than before, and her eyes seemed to have more or a sparkle.

"Okay…. This is so weird. How are we supposed to explain this?" Rachel said as she got out of bed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Santana asked, squinting as she sat up.

"I just want to sleep, but by the looks of you three that's not going to happen. I'm going to get something to eat, anyone care to join me?" Brittany said, getting out of bed.

"Whoaaaa…" Rachel said as she walked over to Brittany, stopping her from walking down stairs and staring into her eyes.

"What?" Brittany said, confused and a little crept out.

"You're eyes… there white," Quinn said, also observing them.

"What are you talking about?" Santana said, walking over to Brittany.

"Okay, now that's just creepy…" Rachel said, when she got a better look at Santana.

"Wow… San, you look… evil," Quinn said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as she looked at Brittany's eyes and stared in shock.

"San we match!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Once again, what do you mean?" Santana asked, confused.

"Here," Rachel said, handing her a hand mirror.

"What the..!" Santana gasped, staring at her red coloured eyes, which scared even herself a little.

"Told you," Quinn said, satisfied.

"Okay… so at least we no longer look like something out of a fairy tale… but we do have to figure out how we explain this," Santana said as she continued to stare at her eyes.

"What do we do?" Brittany asked.

"That's a good question Britt…" Quinn said, throwing herself on Rachel's bed. She wanted, more than ever for all of this to have just been a dream.

* * *

><p>After what seemed to be one of the longest days of there lives the four friends were watching a movie on Rachel's couch, trying to take there minds off things. They had decided to stay another night, considering Rachel's dad wouldn't be back until tomorrow night.<p>

They had spent the whole day trying to figure out how they were going to explain their sudden feature changes and also what exactly happened to them.

To Rachel's dismay, unfortunately typing in 'I'M A FAIRY WHAT DO I DO?' into Google was no help at all.

"I'm going to grab a glass of water," Quinn said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Kay," Rachel nodded.

After a few minutes the other three heard the sound of a glass break and a loud thud.

"Not again!" Quinn screamed, scared and annoyed.

Rachel, Santana and Brittany all came running into the kitchen to find Quinn on the floor… her legs once again replaced by a mermaids tail.

Rachel sighed, knowing what was about to happen. As if on cue, Rachel, then Santana and finally Brittany all changed.

"Great… just, great!" Santana exclaimed.

"We need to figure out what's going on," Rachel said as she sat back down on the couch. "Ouch," she said, placing her hand on her back after hitting her wings.

"There's nothing we can do," Quinn said as Santana and Brittany carried her to the couch.

"Quinn's right," Santana said calmly. "We've done all we can to try and research what's happened… but, nothing!"

"Okay then… so what do we know?" Brittany asked.

"The freaky coloured potions did this to us," Rachel started.

"We change at… 6:00? Every night, and then back, in the morning." Quinn added.

"Yeah… and… we have permanent "tattoos" and freaky coloured eyes to make a statement. Or in your case, majorly long hair and freakishly pale skin" Santana finished. _(AN. I have nothing against any of those features; I have super pale skin myself)_

"Okay, well that's… not much," Brittany, sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked, only receiving sighs and shrugs in return.

What were they going to do?

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, have a good weekend?" Puck said as he approached his girlfriend.<p>

It was Monday and the girls figured they should go to school. They hoped people wouldn't ask to many questions. They had changed back, but they still had their little marked.

"Um, it was alright," Rachel, replied accepting the kiss Puck placed on her lips.

"You feeling okay? You look really pale," he asked, noticing her skin.

"Huh? What? Yeah… I'm fine… haven't been getting enough sun I guess," Rachel replied, pulling at the sleeve of her dress.

"If you say so…" Puck said, not convinced.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Finn called when he saw his girlfriend at her locker.<p>

"Hey Finn," Santana replied, trying to hide her eyes.

"Miss me? We didn't talk over the weekend," he asked, closing her locker.

"Sorry babe… I was busy," Santana said, keeping her head down.

"That's cool," Finn said, lifting her chin to place a kiss to her lips. "Whoa, trying new contacts or something?" he asked when he noticed her eyes.

"Um… yeah, sure," Santana said with a smile.

"I like it… there very… Santana," Finn said, which made Santana giggle.

"I've gotta go to class, see you at lunch?" She asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, see ya," Finn replied as she started walking away.

_Wow… she's acting different. I hope she's not cheating on me… no what are you thinking, off course she's not, you trust her remember Finn._

"Whoa…" Santana stopped in the middle of the hallway and placed her hand on her head. "Was that Finn?" she thought.

"Finn!" she called before he walked away, "Did you say something?"

He shook his head… "No why?"

"Nothing… And Finn! I was at Rachel's… I love you!" Santana said, not wanting to make it to obvious.

"Um okay… love you too," he replied… walking away.

_I swear I didn't say that out loud…  
><em>

Santana giggled as she walked away, confused, shocked and also very excited.

* * *

><p>"Artie!" Brittany called, as she ran to catch up to her boyfriend.<p>

"Hey Britts!" He replied, tapping his lap for her to sit down. "Wow, I like your eyes."

_A little creepy but very cool_

"Thanks! I know there a little creepy, but I wanted to see what you thought." Brittany said, not really noticing that Artie hadn't said the last part out loud.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"What?" Brittany asked?

_Whoa, okay, that was weird_

"Never mind…" he replied, very confused.

_Maybe I should just take her to glee club now…_

"You ready to…"

"Mhhm, lets go!" Brittany cut him off.

He nodded as they left for glee.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn!" Sam said as he found his girlfriend reading over some music in the choir room.<p>

"Hey!" Quinn replied.

"Love the hair… how'd it grow so fast?" Sam asked questioningly.

"Um… extensions?" Quinn said quickly.

"I like it… I always preferred your hair longer anyways," Sam said as he took a seat next to her.

Everyone else started to enter the choir room, the four friends getting some strange looks as they saw the sudden changes.

"Okay guys, were going to start with some warm ups," Mr Shue said as he walked into the choir room.

Everyone started singing scales until Quinn's voice became louder. Suddenly all of the guys in the room, including Mr Shue stopped singing and looked at Quinn.

The other girls looked confused when they all stared at her in awe of her voice.

Quinn was creped out at first and then started enjoying the attention. It wasn't until she realise she had Puck, Finn and Artie listening too. Not wanting to give the wrong impression she stopped singing, as did the other girls.

Mr Shue shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. "Wow Quinn… have you been practicing? That was amazing!"

"Um… yeah," Quinn said, looking at Rachel, Santana and Brittany in confusion.

_Wow, Quinn's voice sounds amazing… I hope Santana didn't see me looking at her… _

Santana let out a small giggle when she heard Finn talking to himself.

_Wow…_

"I know right!" Brittany said, after hearing Artie's reaction to Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Okay… what's going on?" Rachel asked her three friends after everyone had left.<p>

"I have no idea, Quinn, did you see how the guys drooled over you when you were just warming up!" Santana asked.

"I was thinking about it… you know those myths about sailors being lured in by mermaids… maybe it has something to so with that?" Quinn replied.

"Wait, the guys in glee are sailors? Artie never told me that!" Brittany exclaimed.

"No Britt… Quinn's half mermaid now so I guess her voice effects the guys," Santana said.

_She's so lucky…_

"I heard that Rach," Santana said, looking at her friend.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything," Rachel looked confused.

"Yeah you did, you said Quinn was lucky," Brittany said, as Quinn smiled.

"I didn't say that out loud…" Rachel was getting more confused by the second.

"It's been happening all day… I think Britt and I can read minds…" Santana said calmly.

"That's so cool!" Brittany said, clapping her hands.

_Why have they all got cool powers?_

"Rach, do us a favour and talk out lout, it's kinda annoying," Santana said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you have one too," Brittany said confidently.

"Like what, it's not like I can just snap my fingers," Rachel said, clicking her fingers in front of Quinn's face.

"Quinn?" Brittany said, waving her hand in front of Quinn's face.

Her eyes looked really glassy and she wasn't responding. "Quinnnnn?" Brittany said again.

"Rach… what did you do?" Santana asked.

"I don't know… I just clicked my fingers," Rachel said, repeating the action.

Quinn shook her head. "That was weird," she said, placing her head to her hand.

"Cool!" Rachel said excitedly. "Let me try something," Rachel clicked her fingers in front of Brittany, who then repeated the same thing that had happened to Quinn.

"Brittany, can you hear me?" Rachel asked.

She nodded.

"Stand up," Rachel commanded.

She obeyed.

"Um…"

"Say, Santana is the most awesome friend in the world," Santana interrupted Rachel.

'Say, Santana is the most awesome friend in the world,' Brittany repeated.

Rachel gigged before clicking her fingers and bringing Brittany out of her trance.

"Hypnosis… Cool!" Rachel said, looking at her hand.

"Turn's out there are advantages to this," Quinn said excitedly.

"Yep… they could get used to this!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I don't have to many ideas for the next chapter, so if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! Thanks fro reading, please review :)<strong>


End file.
